Conventionally, when using a printer connected to a personal computer, an editor installed in the personal computer is used for creating edited data to be printed at the printer.
The device driver of the printer is installed in the personal computer, being interposed between the editor of the personal computer and the printer. The device driver outputs the edited data created by the editor of the personal computer to the printer while converting the edited data into a data format suited to the printer, which is the output destination. As a result, the edited data created by the editor of the personal computer can be printed by the printer (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-140597).
Accordingly, for example, in case a special editor for the easy use of the variety of functions of the printer is provided as an application program, the special editor needs to be installed to the personal computer for the utilization of the special editor.
In addition, in case a special device driver is provided, the special device driver needs to be installed to the personal computer similarly.
On the other hand, recently, the concern about security has been heightening, an administrator is assigned for each information system, and software cannot be installed in a personal computer in many cases without permission of the administrator. Under such a situation like this where installing software to a personal computer is not casually done, if the special editor and the special device driver is not already installed in a personal computer, there will be a lot of troublesome work to print a material utilizing the variety of functions of the printer, even if the material is the data edited at the personal computer itself.
In particular, if the printer is of a portable type, its features are sacrificed, and such a situation is giving a bad impression to users in the present market filled with user-friendly products.